Heart over Humor
by Samerys707
Summary: AU One shot. Asami plays a joke on Akihito and enjoys the outcome very much.


**Hello! A one shot I wrote for April fools. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Takaba Akihito lay quietly in the arms of his lover, exhausted and spent. Asami had acted like a raging bull today, confusing and tiring Akihito out. The photographer could feel his eyes grow heavy as sleep tried to claim him. Asami shifted in the bed, startling Akihito as he lit a cigarette.

Asami breathed in the nicotine, relishing it's taste like a breath of fresh air. Akihito snuggled against his chest, his eyes drooping heavy as sleep finally claimed him.

"Akihito...?"

Akihito groaned and peaked an eye open, looking at the golden eyes staring down at him. The photographer blinked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Hm. What...?"

Asami cupped his cheek, fingers ghosting down his neck "Have you ever thought about having children?" the yakuza asked, unfazed at the very least. As though what he just said, sounded totally normal.

Akihito couldn't stop the gasp escape his mouth, as he stared at Asami with a dumbstruck expression.

"Ha ha ha" Akihito chuckled lowly, scratching his head nervously.

Asami sighed, looking rather offended "I'll take that as a no, then."

Akihito's eyes widened as he sat upright and stared at Asami "That wasn't a joke?"

Asami narrowed his golden orbs at Akihito "Do you see me laughing?"

Akihito's cheeks flamed with embarrassment "How was I supposed to know? Not my fault you have a sick sense of humour?" He huffed, crossing him arms.

The yakuza leaned back against the head-board "I only started to think about children when I met you. I thought you'd make the perfect mother" Asami chuckled, watching his lovers face tint even redder.

Akihito could only stare at Asami, as though he just grew two heads. The lovers just stared at each other in complete silence. But Akihito knew very well, that silence never lasts.

Asami's smile faded and before Akihito knew it, there was a small red velvet box sitting in his lap.

Akihito's eyes grew big like saucers "Asami w-what..."

Asami smiled mischievously, before interrupting his nervous lover "Akihito, would you..."

"NO!"

Asami chuckled, his eyes glinting with mischief "You don't even know what I was going to say?"

Akihito glanced down at the box sitting on his lap, before meeting his lover's eyes "Oh but I think I have an idea."

Asami smirked "Oh yeah? Go ahead then. Open it. I dare you" challenged the yakuza.

Akihito's heart suddenly began to beat at an alarming rate. Was Asami asking him to marry him or something else. Akihito locked eyes with Asami, checking to see if this was a yakuza joke. Asami was acting like a love-sick girl, and that's not funny it's worrying.

Akihito gulped nervously, as he tried to reason with his lover "A-Asami.."

"Open. It. Akihito." Asami accented, crossing his arms in anticipation.

With shaky hands Akihito's fingers reached out for the small box. Glancing at Asami again, Akihito took a deep breath and flipped open the lid. Only for it to be...

EMPTY.

Akihito's eyes widened as he stared at the box. Then his eyes shot up immediately, as he stared at Asami in disbelief.

The yakuza was too busy laughing. In a second he had Akihito withering under him. The photographers eyes flashed in disbelief and anger.

"Happy April Fools my Kawaii Akihito." Smirked the yakuza, chuckling against Akihito's neck. Akihito could hear and feel the vibration of his lovers laugh, echoing in the bedroom.

"Bastard" Akihito huffed, ears flaming red with embarrassment.

Akihito's eyes flashed in anger, before he too started laughing, unable to stay angry at his lover. He circled his arms around Asami's neck and surrendered to the yakuza's hot possessive kiss. Akihito sighed in relief though, not entirely ready to take the neck step, if they ever got there, that is.

Asami bit down on his lover's neck, eliciting a loud moan from Akihito which then turned to 'ow, and 'you bastard'.

Asami chuckled genuinely, his eyes sparkling with love, something Akihito wasn't yet aware of.

**~Why change things when they are just perfect?~**

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcomed.**

**Thank you**


End file.
